Syrena and Lockslear
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Syrena has left the Land of Unicorns. Upon finding Lockslear, Syrena discovers he is in despair and doesn't trust her. Can she convince him to come with her, back to the Land of Unicorns, or is this mission for naught? Will Aslan assist her with this task? And what is Whipstaff up to? Read on and find out! Sequel to 'The Land of Unicorns'.
1. Lockslear

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_, _The Chronicles of Narnia_, the _Shannara_ Series, "The Shannara Chronicles", _The Unicorn Chronicles_, the 1995 film, "Casper", and "Galavant". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, Terry Brooks, MTV, Spike, Bruce Coville, Universal, ABC, and Disney. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

**Inspiration for Fanfic:** ABC's television show, "Galavant".

*.*.*

Welcome to the second part in my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _The Lone Unicorn_, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :)

For those who are curious about the timeline, my _Lone Unicorn_ trilogy occurs sometime before my OFC Melissa Fickle enters the Land of Hobbits and Dwarves. So, it's about three or four days, in my _Land of Unicorns_ fanfic, before the events following up to my _Green Ring_ fanfic trilogy, also part of my Origin Series. This fanfic, however, begins around two days before the events in my _Green Ring_ fanfic trilogy.

That said, let's continue with the story. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Syrena rushed towards a village in the Land of Talking Animals, determined to meet up with Lockslear and see if he could join her on her return trip to the Land of Unicorns. It was crucial that Lockslear come with her, for once he came, then maybe the barrier surrounding the Land of Unicorns would be lifted, the unicorns free to wander about the other six realms of the second Seven Realms as they pleased.

But this was wishful thinking. Syrena had no idea what Lockslear looked like, let alone how she would meet up with him! Was he as spunky and mischievous as everyone said he was? Was he none of those things? It didn't matter to her. Just that Syrena needed to find him, before something else happened.

Syrena, in her Hill Unicorn form, had a standard white coat, a white mane, a white tail, and a pearly spiral horn, or so her horn looked the last time she checked. In her human form, Syrena was a young woman with straight brunette hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and fair features. In her human form, which she currently was transformed into, she wore a red blouse, blue jeans, black boots, a brown belt, and a grey cloak, which kept her warm at night, should she choose to wander outside at nightfall.

Yes, she was a shapeshifter, a gift her parents received, since their true forms were a Dark Unicorn, which her father was, and a Sea Unicorn, which her mother was. On the day her parents met, Syrena heard her mother tell her that she and her Dark Unicorn father fought until they fell in love. They moved to the Hills, shapeshifting into Hill Unicorns for two years, before, during, and after Syrena's birth, and then throughout her childhood, before Syrena turned one year old.

Or so the story goes. Syrena couldn't recall the last time her parents were ever this truthful to her! They always kept their past a secret, even from her. Well, at least the truth was out now!

.

When she journeyed throughout some parts of the Land of Unicorns, she had been ambushed and kidnapped by pirate unicorns, had her blood drawn by a human Pirate King named Peter the Pillager, and met her parents, in their true Unicorn forms, all in a matter of two days.

It was a horrendous sight to see, one where Syrena wouldn't forget.

As for her companion, Whipstaff, although they showed no romantic feelings towards her, he was on his way to Earth to build his manor. Whipstaff Manor. By all accounts, he would perform his job well and get his manor built. But what then? Where would he go from here?

All these questions Syrena couldn't answer, let alone explain. But one thing was certain: she didn't have to go to the Land of Talking Animals alone. Aslan and her parents watched over her, even after she left the Land of Unicorns, for her Dark Unicorn father lived in the clouds, while her Sea Unicorn mother lived in the Sea, rivers, and other bodies of water, and Aslan was just everywhere in the worlds, realms, and the Universes. Such was the nature of things in this world.

One journey remained on Syrena's mind: find Lockslear and get him to come to the Land of Unicorns with her. Syrena hoped she could do her job well and get back home safely, but then who knew where her journey was would take her next and what sort of creatures she would meet along the way.

.

Syrena kept her pace to a moderate speed. She had time before she entered the village. So, she might as well make the best of it. It hadn't been that long since she said her goodbyes to Whipstaff. Oh, she would miss him. At the same time, she knew her parents were around here somewhere. Maybe they could help her out.

She stopped before a small rockface, practically brimming with fresh water. She cupped her pale hands under the streaming waterfall, taking a few gulps of the cool, crystal-clear water until she was satisfied. Oh, she loved how water made her feel like walking another hundred yards! It was certainly worth it, a refreshing drink no doubt!

She wasn't expecting her Sea Unicorn mother to drop in, startling her. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

"Pearl, we have to go!" her Dark Unicorn father said, getting Syrena's mother's attention.

"All right," Pearl called back, facing her daughter once again. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine," Syrena said, hesitant and nearly shedding a tear. She wiped her eye, doing her best to keep the tears from coming. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do.

Pearl got her attention, causing Syrena to look up at her. "You're doing well. It's just a village. Aslan assures us you will have safe passage through the village. Now, there isn't a new king in the Land of Talking Animals." She huffed. "That doesn't mean that Aslan isn't working on getting new people to this world, in all forms. Some newcomers already entered our realm, while the barrier is still up."

Syrena stared at her mother, quizzical. "You mean to tell me there have been people entering the Land of Unicorns, our realm, from other worlds and other realms? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know. Aslan's been working on that," Pearl said, huffing. She looked at her daughter, reassuring her, "The new king will come to the Land of Talking Animals. He will fix this, but right now, we need you to help fix the damage done in our realm. Get that barrier down, so that everyone can see our realm and all its glory. I have faith in you. You will accomplish this task."

"Thank you, mother, for everything," Syrena said, simply.

"Don't thank me yet. I'll see you soon," Pearl said, disappearing from sight.

Syrena took one last look around. She pressed on without delay. Whoever this new king was, she was surprised that Lockslear didn't take the throne. Wasn't he a prince of this realm anyway? What was his issue with this realm?

She huffed, knowing she would find out soon enough what was wrong with the Prince of the Land of Talking Animals.

.

At last, Syrena entered the village, past its gate and past two soldiers who stared at her through their silver helmets, displaying a lion's head etched into their silver armor's chest plates. So far, everyone didn't mind seeing her in the village, let alone knowing what her business was there. All she knew was that she had to find Lockslear, convince him that he needed to assist her with her task.

But how was she supposed to find him, if he was anywhere in this village to begin with?

"Look! Over there!" Pearl said, appearing from a fountain, only to point out a thatched brown house, close to the village's marketplace.

Syrena spotted the house her Sea Unicorn mother pointed to, as well as the large pink and grey pig eating apples to his delight. Seriously? Why would Lockslear need a pig? She shrugged, making her way over to the front door and knocking on it three times.

There was no response. She knocked on the door again, hearing a groan, which told her someone was inside this house.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Syrena asked, waiting to hear a sound from the other side of the door. "My name is Syrena. I'm looking for Lockslear."

"Lockslear is asleep," a young man said on the other side of the door, groaning. "Lockslear doesn't need your help." He groaned again, snoring as sleep came to him once again. He groaned a third time, speaking to her again from somewhere inside the house, "The door is open. Come in!" he said, sleepily.

Syrena huffed. It must be Lockslear! "I'm coming in!" she stated, barging into the young man's house to find him asleep in his twin bed. The bed had a soft mattress, white covers that were stained in places, and a big brown cover covering him up. This man had short brown hair that was messy, due to sleeping for long periods of time. He wore a brown waistcoat and jacket over his white dress shirt, brown trousers, and grey socks, while his brown boots stood next to his bed, as he slept.

The second Syrena entered the house, the man awoke, groaning a fourth time, and shielding his blue eyes from the light. His skin was pale, but in desperate need of a bath. How long had this man been in here for? Two days? Three days? Syrena didn't know, but she would get to bottom of this as soon as possible.

"Are you Lockslear?" Syrena asked him, curiously.

"Oh… come back at a later time," the young man said, opening his blue eyes now, gazing at her with disdain and interest. "Nope, you're still here."

"Are you Lockslear? I was told to meet up with you," Syrena said with great joy in her words.

The young man got up long enough to grab an empty beer bottle, flinging it into the air, smashing it at the first large black beetle he saw crawling in the house, directly across the room from where he slept. Syrena stared at this young fellow with disgruntlement. She expected better.

"You know, I was told that Lockslear was this _amazing_ prince, someone I might admire, look up to. Instead, all I see here is a drunken fool," Syrena huffed, angrily.

The young man laughed in amusement. "What did you expect from me, princess? That I'd be more than what the legends say I am?"

"So, you are Lockslear?" Syrena asked, hoping to get a better answer from him.

The young man sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I could be, but then, the name Lockslear has stuck with me ever since I was born. Lockslear, the great golden house cat meant to save everyone!" He grinned, chuckling. "Or am I supposed to just save this realm from its terrible fate? Alindor gave me specific instructions, in his spirit form, too, I might add, to wait for Parker Dooley to show up. Lo and behold! Alindor doesn't choose me to be his successor, and all that's left now is King Forstead serving as a temporary king until the new king comes in and saves this realm from its fate!

"So yeah, I'm angry! My bloodline can't continue reigning over this realm. I blame Jine for that! And now, look at me! What you see before you is a broken prince with no chance of getting the throne he deserves." He made his way over to his sink, grabbing another bottle of beer and drinking half of it down. He belched, smashing the beer bottle against another wall in anger.

He looked at Syrena, telling her, gruffly, "Go home, princess! If you are a princess… or not. There's nothing more for you to see here from Lockslear the fearful." He skidded across the floor in his attempt to sit down in one of his wooden chairs. He sat on the floor in rage. "I'm Lockslear the Dreadful, Lockslear the Fearful, or rather Lockslear, the Down-on-His-Luck Prince." He threw a stool across the way, startling and annoying Syrena even further.

This was the prince she was expecting to greet? He looked terrible! Well, maybe she could give him words of encouragement, allow him to see that he was still the man, the prince, he dreamed of.

She looked at him now, deciding on a new tactic. She rushed towards him, as he sat down at his table, drunk and belching. And Syrena thought she was heavy drinker… well, her youthful years consisted of water, never beer!

Just what was going on in Lockslear's mind right now? More beer? This kind of madness needed to stop, and she felt sure she could do that for him! Or so she hoped anyway.

"Lockslear, let me help you out. We can get the crown back for you. You can become the Land of Talking Animals' new king! Just think about it for a second! It's a great plan!" Syrena said in triumph, just as Lockslear stood up with ease.

"No, I don't think so," Lockslear said, showing her to the front door. "See you! There's the door! Don't stop for drinks on your way out, like I did, princess."

"But I can help you," Syrena said, facing the front door. She turned to Lockslear, just as he inched her closer to the front door. "Wait. Why won't you let me help you?" she asked, as soon as they were by the front door, which he opened for her.

Lockslear stared at her with big blue eyes. He informed her, promptly, "Princess, I would love to assist you. Unfortunately, I'm not up for the job. Yes, it was my choice to leave the throne to another king, but it was Alindor who passed that law, in an effort to see his best friend and dragonoid, Parker Dooley, again. I'm sorry, but I cannot help you. Goodbye!" He closed the door on her, right as Syrena protested.

"No wait! Eh…" Syrena hesitated, knocking on the door again, hoping for an answer. She received none, but had a gut feeling that Lockslear was listening to her. "Okay! Well, I'll just wait here until you come out! I can't do this by myself. I have my mission to attend to. But if I can't help you in your task, then you have to help me. It's the right thing to do." She paused, waiting for an answer. There was none. "Okay. See you later!" She walked away from the thatched brown house, hopeful that Lockslear would find her again.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Arrival on Earth

Whipstaff entered the port town, hardly knowing where he was or what year it was. From the looks of things, it was spring in the port town, with flowers blooming nearby. Green trees lined the streets, giving it a bright and warm atmosphere to the port town. Whipstaff took one last look at the boat deck, before entering the port town.

He caught a glimpse of the sign. Friendship, Maine. That's where he was! But what year was it? He looked at a newspaper that landed on his black dress shoes. It was 1883. How was that possible? He hardly knew. He just hoped for something friendly to occur, like a family walking by with their children. Oh, how lovely! At least, that's what he assumed anyway.

.

Whipstaff, in his Tree Unicorn form, had a painted coat and a tan spiral horn. Now that he was in his human form, he had a tan star nestled in the centermost part of his forehead, which he kept hidden beneath a black bowler hat.

In his human form, Whipstaff had short, ruffled brown hair, blue eyes, rough features, and pale skin, which was tanned, due to being outdoors. Today, he wore a black jacket, a black waistcoat, a white dress shirt, dark grey trousers, and black dress shoes.

In all, he was fit to travel through the Victorian Era. At least, until the time when Aslan called out to him again, informing him that he needed to return to the Land of Unicorns. But when would that happen? That was something Whipstaff had to find out.

For now, he just wanted to build his manor. But how was he going to do that? He'd better find out, as well as see who was willing to work with him, should he find the right person Aslan wanted him to find.

Then again, Aslan didn't give him a name of the person who would help him. Oh well. Whipstaff would figure it out on his own.

.

Whipstaff set the newspaper down on a wooden bench, before proceeding into town again. The dirt streets were lined up with buildings and outdoor shops, with produce selling to the nearest buyers and sellers. Horse-drawn carriages drove from one end of the streets to the next, sometimes disappearing further down the street to their local destinations. Whipstaff looked on, surprised to see two-story Victorian Era houses located away from the downtown area of Friendship, Maine.

Whipstaff sighed upon seeing a hospital not too far away from the downtown area of Friendship, Maine. More than anything, he wanted to go to the hospital, but walked away before he had the chance to enter the building. There was just something about that building that worried him. These people didn't know Unicorns existed. So, would they trust him with this knowledge, what he went through, or even the fact that Aslan existed? And if they knew Aslan existed, did he go by another name in this world?

Whipstaff soon returned to the downtown area, in search of somewhere to rest and relax. Surely, there had to be someone who knew what he'd been through, someone who knew who Aslan was, and who knew about his, Whipstaff's, mission. But who could he trust? Who would be worthy enough to know what he was up to? He looked around the downtown area again, finding his mission almost unworthy to complete. He sighed, leaning back against a black lamppost to recover from his walk.

He turned his gaze to one of the local vendors, who was selling wine. Well, that was interesting! Maybe he should try out some new wine, see how he approved of it. He approached the vendor, ordering two bottles of red and white wine. He checked his wallet, finding he had enough money to buy the wine. He smiled, grateful to see his wine bottles, filled to the brim with red and white wine, weren't damaged and given to him in their own carry all case.

"Thank you," he said, taking the wine case and heading back down the sidewalk with it.

He looked around, realizing someone was following him. He looked back in time to see two men wearing black Victorian style suits trailing him. He turned down an alley, hoping he wasn't spotted by the men. Nope. Instead, the two men caught him, blocking his path, and pinning him against the brick wall.

"What? Who are you?" Whipstaff asked, right as one of the men covered his mouth with his pale-skinned hand.

"Shh!" the second man whispered, waiting until the crowds passed, before the first man released Whipstaff.

"We're here to help you. Aslan sent you here, right? To build the manor?" the first man asked, curiously.

Whipstaff nodded silently. "He did." These were the men he was waiting for? Oh wow! "But how did you know?"

"We have our ways," the first man said, removing his grey bowler hat to fix his brown, mullet hair, before putting the bowler hat back on his head. "You're coming with us. Mr. McFadden now has a newborn son. He's important to this Universe, and the Universe we live in."

"We've got another Age, before Mr. McFadden's son plays his part in the events to come," the second man said in delight.

"And how does this help me build my manor?" Whipstaff asked, confused.

The first man shook his head. "No. Your mission is simple: you put your name on the manor. That's it. Mr. McFadden and his family will take care of the rest."

"That doesn't mean you won't be involved in some events here on Earth, like establishing its lot and assisting with the building of the manor," the second man explained, calmly and with reason.

"Who are you two?" Whipstaff asked, confused.

"You're not the only one who has traveled through time, to get to this point in Earth's history," the second man said, with ease. "I'm Carth. Carth Onasi. I'm from the Galaxy Far, Far Away. The Republic's missed good men and women from the second Seven Realms. Parker Dooley's assisted with stopping the Emperor. I believe he can do more for the Galaxy Far, Far Away, if he so chooses."

Whipstaff turned to the first man, asking him, "And you? Who are you?"

"I'm Revan," the first man said. He looked at Whipstaff, asking him, "How are you handling your human form?"

"My… my human form?" Whipstaff asked, nervously. He murmured to Revan and Carth, worriedly, "It's just my human form. No need to bother with it."

"Well, you've earned the respect from Revan and Carth," Revan pointed out, bluntly.

"Well, we can talk more in an alley or we can wait until we get to our base to discuss matters further. We'll explain more once we get there," Carth stated, not liking being out in the open like this.

Whipstaff nodded in agreement. "Lead the way. You seem to know this mission more than me."

"Let's go. Aslan gave us a house to use as a base for the time being," Revan said, leading Carth and Whipstaff out of the alley and back down to the downtown area. Whipstaff followed, unsure about this venture and whether it was wise to trust Revan and Carth. For now, anyway.

.

Whipstaff waited until he, Revan, and Carth reached the two-story Victorian house, its shingles painted white and the roof black, before snapping his fingers. It was so relieving to wear a blue tunic, brown breeches, black boots, and a black belt. He watched Revan and Carth as their clothes changed into the clothes they wore in the Galaxy Far, Far Away. Revan wore a green combat suit with chest pockets and a grey utility belt, while Carth wore a red, gold, and brown soldier's outfit.

Frankly, Whipstaff was relieved there were some things that were back to normal, as normal as he could be, but surprised when the house turned into a futuristic apartment with a tall ceiling, a workbench, and metal walls, as well as a metallic blue floor. There were some round tables as well as a security chest here and there.

Whipstaff sighed. He should have expected much from two men from the Galaxy Far, Far Away, but then he wasn't used to futuristic things, after being in the Land of Unicorns for so long.

"So, tell me what brought you two to this world," Whipstaff asked Revan and Carth, curiously.

"There's not much to tell," Carth said at once. "Taris is destroyed, Revan and I were on Dantooine to find rest and recover from the destruction of Taris, as well as to meet up with the Jedi, and see what they wanted with Revan, when we were caught in a portal that led us to this world."

"Aslan came to us shortly after we got to this base," Revan said, plainly. "He said this house is connected to Dantooine. At the same time, it's also connected to the Land of Unicorns. We'll be safe, for now."

"We just don't want to blow our cover, while we're here," Carth said.

"Right, because Unicorns don't exist here," Whipstaff said, plainly.

"Oh, they exist, just not in the way you think," Carth said.

"You mean, they existed once in this world. They might still exist, as far as I know," Revan pointed out.

"But still, people here can't know I shapeshift into a Tree Unicorn. Right," Whipstaff said, not liking the idea that he had to keep his true nature hidden from this world.

"Yeah, it would be bad if they saw you as a unicorn," Carth said, not making Whipstaff feel better.

"So, what can we do now?" Revan asked, curiously.

"Well, now we can rest, recover, and eat and drink our fill, while we're here," Carth said, noticing Whipstaff's wine case. "That wine case will have to stay here, in this base, for the time being. It's yours, but it must stay here."

Whipstaff shrugged. "That's all right." He sighed in desperation, "Yeah. We might as well drink up the wine, recover, and then see what we can do about my manor."

"It's not your manor, you know," Revan corrected him.

"I know. It's just hard parting with it," Whipstaff said with a slight sob. He calmed down a moment later. "Yeah, let's get this job done and over with!" He made his way into the kitchen to prepare a meal, and to put his wine bottles into the cooler, until they were ready to be drunk.

He looked at Revan and Carth, wondering what they were talking about. Well, at least they were here. That was all that mattered to him at this moment. But in some small ways, he wondered what happened to Syrena and how she was faring with Lockslear, if they were getting along.

*.*.*

**References:**

Revan and Carth Onasi comes from the LucasArts and Bioware video game, "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic".


	3. Proof

Sorry for the delay. I'm currently drafting the rest of the chapters for this fanfic. Right now, I'm still working on Syrena and Lockslear's part in this fanfic. So, if I revise, I'll revise and post. Otherwise, I'm back drafting the rest of this story.

That said, enjoy. :)

*.*.*

Syrena sat on the nearest fountain's grey stone ledge. The water flowed from the pipes, sending crystal clear water down to the two stone basins below the pipes.

Syrena sighed, pulling out a piece of circular copper metal on a cord, which hung around her neck. The piece of copper, which looked more like a penny, but was split in two, with a small piece of a round metal cylinder attached to the two pieces of copper, making it look like it could be worn as a necklace. And so, it did, for it was Syrena's father, her Dark Unicorn father, who had shapeshifted into a Hill Unicorn during her foal years, who went by the name of Hornblower, passed to her the cord with the copper metal attached.

_Keep this with you, always_, her Dark Unicorn father said with fatherly compassion, _I will find you when I can. For when you have this piece of copper, you'll know I'm always around. You'll know I'm always with you. Always._

Syrena sighed a second time, this time in remission for all the times her Dark Unicorn father walked away, leaving her to her misery and sorrow until they were reunited on the white sandy beach only days ago. True, she had gotten at least eight hours of sleep, before she and Whipstaff went off on their separate journeys early the next day, but it didn't change the fact that she missed her parents so much. Just seeing their faces and enjoying their company was enough to last a day or two, before she made her venture southwest to the Land of Talking Animals.

She wouldn't give up, even as she stuffed the piece of copper back underneath her red blouse. She would find a way to convince Lockslear that what she was doing was right, as well as convince him that she needed his help and he probably needed her help, too.

.

Syrena looked up, hearing the front door to Lockslear's house creak open. She looked back at his house, stunned to see Lockslear stepping outside, panting for some reason. Wait. Oh no! Syrena rushed towards him, grabbing him in time before he collapsed on the dark brown ground.

She lifted him up, bringing him back inside the house, where she set him down on the bed. She made her way back to the front door, closing it, before approaching him again. His hands were clammy, while his skin was pale and sickly. She looked at the water jug, pressing her hand against it, allowing fresh, cool water into the jug. She poured the water for him in an empty glass sitting nearby. That done, she drew the glass of water to his lips, tilting his head up, to make sure he drank the crystal-clear water.

"Here. Drink. It'll keep you sober and help you remember what went on here, between you and me," Syrena explained, promptly.

Lockslear shook his head. "I don't want it!"

"You have to. You're all hot and sweaty!" she said, wiping some sweat from his brow. "Yuck," she murmured, as he laughed.

"You really find me disgusting?" Lockslear asked, chuckling merrily.

"Here. Drink up. You need your strength," Syrena said, bringing the glass of water to his lips again. At first, she wondered if he would actually drink the water. She sighed in relief when he did. She watched him calm down, the colors returning to his face. She sighed in relief, realizing he was sobering up.

He opened his eyes, looking at her in mild interest. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend," Syrena said, correcting herself, "Well, I'm a new friend of yours, or I should be. You shouldn't be here alone, not after you're drunk. That's why you need someone to take care of you, when that happens."

"And why would you do that?" Lockslear moved his hand to his forehead, wiping some sweat from his brow. He sighed, looking at her again, becoming more interested in her by the minute. "Are we—Are we mates?" He recovered, telling her, "I mean, Aslan told me my mate would come to me when I was drunk."

"That could be anyone," Syrena said, knowing it felt right being around him, more so than she expected. It wasn't the same feeling she had with Whipstaff. She knew they weren't meant to be together, in a romantic way. But with Lockslear, it was different. A feeling that maybe they were soulmates. She was surprised that Aslan didn't mention this sooner.

Lockslear sat up, informing her, "Listen, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong track. I just want to make it up to you."

"How? You tried throwing a beer bottle at me," Syrena said, hesitant towards him.

"I'm sorry. I was trying not to hurt you," Lockslear apologized, hoping she would understand.

Syrena was unnerved. She wanted to stay with him, but she needed to remember her task: to get Lockslear back to the Land of Unicorns, so she could open the barrier, and set the unicorns free for once. This must happen. Lockslear needed to come with her, in order for them to go safely into the Land of Unicorns.

She looked at him with great concern on her face. Somehow, she could trust him, but after the beer bottle accident, if she could call it that, she worried that her life might be on the line. Would Lockslear pull something like that again? Aslan said that Lockslear was gentle. Well, in the brief time she met him, he already proved that he was grumpy and depressed when he was drunk, even up to the point of throwing beer bottles across the room, smashing them out of anger and rage.

Could he be trusted? That's what she wanted to know.

Lockslear got her attention, showing concern, as well as sorrow. He truly was apologizing to her. But would he go with her to the Land of Unicorns? Well, she had to do something then, shouldn't she?

"Look, I'm sorry I did that to you," Lockslear said, locking eyes with her. "You seem nice, but I have this feeling you're more than that to me, whoever you are."

"I'm Syrena," Syrena introduced herself.

"Syrena," Lockslear said, mesmerized. He nodded, telling her in appreciation, "I like it. It suits you."

Syrena nodded several times. He truly was handsome, wasn't he? "I'm glad you do."

Lockslear glanced away, breaking their moment. "I probably should drink more water, and then get moving. I didn't think that water could cure drunkenness."

Syrena passed to him the glass of water, standing up and walking around, while he took another drink of the water. She stopped by the table, observing the utensils still sitting on the table's wooden surface. She was bored and wanted, more than anything, to tell him everything about her. But how was she to prove herself to him?

She turned and faced him, determined to seek out some sort of proof that her quest was real, that what she said was true. But how was she to do that? Would he understand? He was already glum about his own travesties. Hmm… maybe if they worked together, give him something to do, then maybe, just maybe, he'd have some authority in this realm, the Land of Talking Animals, to assist her with her own task.

"Lockslear, do you have some authority in this realm?" Syrena asked him, curiously.

Lockslear looked up at her, a serious look on his face. Was that good or bad?

"What do you mean? Of course, I do. Alindor didn't revoke my inheritance, nor my ability to rule elsewhere. It's just…" he calmed down, lowering his head in shame, "…I just don't know where I'd rule, if I get the chance to do that."

"Maybe in the Land of Unicorns, they'll let you rule, if they wanted to. That's up to them, the leaders of the Unicorn breeds," Syrena suggested, calmly.

Lockslear snickered like a cat. Syrena looked at him in intrigue. Was he a cat? Did he have the ability to shapeshift, too? She should have known there was more to him than meets the eye. Of course! Aslan told her to transform before Lockslear, didn't he?

"What proof do you have?" Lockslear asked, looking at her in interest, "What are you? A shapeshifter? A Unicorn? What?" He sat up, realization striking him as he set the glass of water down on his bedside dresser, a moment after he drank some more water down. He looked at her, telling her, "Look, I'll strike a bargain with you: if you show me your shapeshifter abilities, I'll show you mine. And then, I'll come with you. If you don't have shapeshifter abilities, then we'll work around it. What do you say?" He smiled at her with bright eyes.

Syrena thought it over. Yes, this could work.

"You—You want to shapeshift, too? You want to see my Unicorn side?" she murmured, looking at him in interest.

"What? Your… Unicorn side?" Lockslear asked, noticing the grey device for the portals sitting on his bedside dresser. No! Silvestra's pardon had come true! He was in the company of Syrena, the Rogue Unicorn who fled her homeland… or so he hoped.

He looked at her again, surprised when she transformed into a white-standard coated Hill Unicorn, stunning him and making him fall backwards on his bed in fright. His legs trembled. Was she going to hurt him?

No. Instead, he breathed deeply, sitting up as she approached him with kind eyes. He inched his hand closer to her, petting her muzzle. He calmed down, transforming into a golden house cat, surprising her, too.

Lockslear chuckled, enjoying this. "So, I'm a cat and you're a unicorn. What are the odds of that happening twice?" He chuckled, calming down as he told her, "Come on. Let's transform back into people." He transformed very quickly into his human form, right as Syrena transformed, too. In Lockslear's human form, he wore a black tunic, a dark brown jacket, grey trousers, and black boots.

Syrena was dressed in a red tunic underneath a brown jacket, as well as brown pants and black boots. Her grey cloak rested along her shoulders, fitted together with a green leaf brooch. Lockslear looked at her in amusement. They had a similar taste in clothing, but different, depending on their clothing styles.

He nodded, impressed by her again. Why did he have this feeling they were meant to be together? Why did he sense she was, indeed, his mate?

"Are… Are you my mate after all?" Lockslear asked, getting her attention. "With you, I feel more like myself. I don't… I don't feel like we could be just friends, but something more than that." He chuckled, stunning himself, "Ah. It's wishful thinking." He looked at her again, telling her, "You're beautiful."

Syrena chuckled. "Thank you. You're dashing."

"Well," Lockslear teased, "I try to be." He wanted, more than anything, to wrap his arms around her, to hold her, and kiss her, but he went against the thought, just in case she felt awkward around him. Well, he wouldn't stop trying to get her attention. Now that she was here, now that she was with him, this seemed appropriate. "So, when do we leave?"

"What?" Syrena asked, stunned and excited to hear this.

"Well," Lockslear spoke, timidly, "you agreed that I come with you, and I'm willing to accept that."

"I was suggesting it anyway," Syrena said, surprised.

"I know," Lockslear said, jokingly. He smiled at her, admitting, "I want to go with you. If I can't be a ruler in my own realm, then I might have the authority in other realms. I am a prince after all, in need of a throne, a crown, and a castle." He smiled, saying, "I'm coming with you."

"Thank you," Syrena said, adjusting her new clothes. "When do we leave?"

Lockslear smirked. "Whenever you're ready to go, we'll go… and me, too, I guess." He rushed over to his bathroom to do his business. Syrena had to wait a few minutes, before he came out, before she went into his bathroom to do her business. After she was finished in his bathroom, washing her hands all the same, Syrena followed Lockslear outside.

At first, Syrena thought they would stay in his house to eat breakfast. They didn't, making Syrena wonder where Lockslear was taking her this time.


	4. Casper McFadden

Sorry for the delay. I was drafting the rest of this fanfic. Now that the drafting part is done, expect chapters to be posted more frequently. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Whipstaff sat on a cushioned chair in the base's living room, lost in a dream world. For a long time, he stayed in the darkness, with no way out except to go forward. The darkness lingered in the Void. Whipstaff was certain he would meet someone evil there, before he left the Void.

He reached the Void, entering it in a manner of minutes. To his surprise, there were cages and cells stationary in the Void, with horrendous creatures and beasts roaring and screaming to no end. These creatures and beasts wanted to find a way out of their cages and cells; so, they could spell doom beyond the Void. He stopped by one of the larger cells, spotting its metallic bars were strongest out of all the cells used to imprison peoples, creatures, and beasts.

Whipstaff moved towards the cell door, finding now carried an iron key, black as charcoal, in his right hand. He looked up at the cell, spotting a figure made out of volcanic ash and dust, with magma cuts and fissures sizzling off his blackish-grey skin. His clothes were black and brown, with a white tree insignia that looked like it was dying. The way this figure moved towards him made his skin crawl.

Whipstaff trembled in spite of seeing the figure. He knew the figure's name, but feared to speak it out loud. The figure glided towards the cell door, bashing and banging at the bars with all his strength. But to no avail, for the figure found he was trapped in the cell, with no way out!

"Let me out, Whipstaff," Morgoth growled, venomously. Whipstaff took a few steps back, the iron key still in his right hand. Morgoth smiled, sinisterly. "I know what you must think of me: poor little Morgoth, trapped inside this cell and in this Void. Well, the hour is coming. The Great War is at hand and it draws closer to us by the second. I _will_ be released from this cage. I _will_ escape this Void. And when I do, no one can stop me. Not even you!" He smirked, taunting Whipstaff to release him from his cell. "Go on. Open it. You know you want to."

"_Morgoth_, that's enough!" Eru Ilúvatar's cried out in fury, grabbing Whipstaff by the hand, taking the iron key from his right hand. He looked at Whipstaff, telling him, "Let's go. It's time to leave the Void."

"This isn't over. I will be let out! You wait and see!" Morgoth declared, as Whipstaff moved towards the Void's entrance/exit. By the time Whipstaff looked back at the Void, he left it with Ilúvatar, leading him to the next part of his dream.

.

Whipstaff opened his eyes, finding a white light surrounding him and leaving him a moment later. He looked up at his Tree Unicorn foal perception, playing with his Tree Unicorn mother and his Tree Unicorn father.

They were happy, or so it seemed.

Whipstaff watched the scene unfold, changing to reveal his Tree Unicorn foal perception testing out his magic, alongside his parents. He gasped in shock and horror as one of his foal perception's fireballs swept out of his tan spiral horn, circulating around the hills until it crashed into his Tree Unicorn mother.

Wait. This wasn't what he wanted!

"No! Mamma! Mamma?!" his Tree Unicorn foal perception screamed at his Tree Unicorn mother, chasing after her until she was almost engulfed by the red flames. He was stopped by his Tree Unicorn father, who held him before he could even reach his Tree Unicorn mother.

"Don't forget me… don't forget… Syrena," his Tree Unicorn mother said, vanishing into the flames at last.

There was no body. There was no trace of his Tree Unicorn mother. She was gone, missing, never coming back… or so Whipstaff thought as the dream continued, this time showing himself with his Tree Unicorn father inside their tree house.

No! It was _his_ tree house! Whipstaff recognized the painting where the Dark Unicorn and the Sea Unicorn—Syrena's parents, as it were—fought on a white sandy beach under a starry night sky. The conch shell sat on the beach in the painting, even as Whipstaff's father hung it up on the wall, close to the kitchen, which had its own room at the time.

"I'm sorry about your mother, Whipstaff," Whipstaff's father pointed out to Whipstaff's perception. "Avanna was a good Tree Unicorn. We'll miss her dearly."

"Yes, but even that cannot be helped, Winston," another Tree Unicorn with a tan spiral horn and a painted coat snickered, right as two more Tree Unicorns entered the room, carrying black spears.

Winston's eyes widened in horror. He shielded Whipstaff from the three Tree Unicorns, but only a second too late, for Winston shoved Whipstaff out of the way, right a black spear barreled into Winston, spearing him through the chest with one jab.

"NOOOO! Papa!" Whipstaff screamed, staring at his father in horror.

Winston gave him one last smiling look. He said, weakly, "Son, take care of… yourself. Trust me," he sighed, sagged and wide-eyed as he died. Whipstaff couldn't believe it. His father was gone… his mother… had to be out there somewhere. He just needed to find her, but how? Where did she go?

"Papa," Whipstaff's perception cried, shaking his father's dead body. "No! No." He looked at the three Tree Unicorns, asking them, "How could you do this? He's my father!"

The Tree Unicorns faced him in unison, their faces cold and cruel.

"We live in a utopia, meant for Unicorns. But even now, we need to take out the weak and those who fear to change things in our realm. No utopia is safe. Remember that and keep your feet. You never know when we might show up again," the leader of the Tree Unicorn gang said, as he and the other two Tree Unicorns made their way out of the tree house, leaving Whipstaff with his father's dead body.

.

Whipstaff awoke in a dazed state. He was still in his human form and recovering from the long dream he just had. He rubbed his eyes, doing his best to keep awake, while he still could.

So many years lost, no thanks to those Tree Unicorn gangs. The group that killed his father had been disbanded. Whipstaff knew he wouldn't see that gang again, but ensured that seven years after his father was killed by the Tree Unicorn gang, that the Tree Unicorn gang eventually got the punishment they deserved.

Now, he was an orphan, or so he thought. If his mother, Avanna, was out there, then where did she go? How would he find her? Did he know what she looked like now? It was a guess, but he would find her eventually! Maybe if he looked hard enough, they would reunite soon. But this was a matter of long odds. He had no idea where to start looking for her, let alone know if she was alive!

Oh, what was he to do? Where could he start looking for her? These questions remained unanswered, for the time being. He looked up at Revan, the second the soldier got his attention. Oh, what did he want now?

"You alright?" Revan asked, concerned for him.

"Yeah. I just had a nightmare about my parents, and someone who is evil," Whipstaff said, tensely. He didn't know what happened in Arda, but he had this feeling the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea was behind putting Morgoth in the Void. But what exactly happened for the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea to do that to the Maia?

All Whipstaff knew was that he needed to stay away from Morgoth as much as possible. There was something slippery about that Maia. He made Whipstaff concerned about his own safety. And yet, Whipstaff put the subject to rest a moment later, deciding on changing the subject to something less alarming.

He rested his hand on his forehead, too tired to move. He looked up at Revan as the man in the green combat suit spoke to him again, "Your parents must be lucky to have you around. I know I am. You're needed, Whipstaff, more than you know."

Whipstaff chuckled. "My father's dead and my mother's out there somewhere. If I could just find her, find out what happened to her, then all would be well! I guess she'd still alive, but who knows. She would be over a thousand years old," he lowered his head, not knowing whether this quest was a fool's errand or not.

"Well, come on. The sooner we get to the McFaddens' house, the better," Revan said, following Carth to the base's front door.

"Huh? The McFaddens?" Whipstaff asked, confused.

"Yes," Revan said, facing him.

"The McFaddens are well known in Friendship, Maine," Carth explained with candor, "From what I hear, J.T. McFadden is a scientist and he's the one whose about to own the lot by the sea. We have to make sure he gets it and the lot's title. And that's where you come in! We need your name is signed on the deed, if we're to have any luck completing the task Aslan sent out for you to do."

He told Whipstaff, in haste, "Come on! We have to hurry, if we're going to have any luck completing this deed for Aslan."

Whipstaff sighed in vain. There was no stopping Carth, now was there? "All right, I'm coming with you." He stood up, approaching the two soldiers. "Just know that once we get to the McFadden house and complete this task, I'm going back to the Land of Unicorns."

"Only if Aslan tells you to, then you can go home," Carth said, walking outside, just as his clothes transformed into a Victorian style suit. Revan did the same, as did Whipstaff, finding their clothes had also transformed into Victorian style suits.

Whipstaff was impressed, but knew his journey was far from over.

.

It didn't take Whipstaff and his new companions long to find the McFadden house, for it was a two-story house with beige walls and black shutters. He sighed, entering the house with Revan and Carth, not knowing what he would find in there.

To Whipstaff's surprise, the house's interior stood out, just as much as the exterior. Green plants stood out everywhere, from pots and vases, to hanging potted plants that stood outside the windows. The carpet was grey, soft, and covered in floral patterns. He turned the corner, leaving the entrance hall and following Revan and Carth out into the parlor, where the McFadden family awaited them.

Whipstaff stared at the family in amazement. There was the man of the house, J.T. McFadden, dressed in his best black and grey clothing, while his two-year-old son, a blond-haired boy, played with his toys.

"Casper, we have company," J.T. McFadden said in delight.

"Company?" Casper asked, facing Whipstaff and his companions with a curious look in his eyes.

"Hello Casper," Whipstaff said with a warm-hearted smile. He turned to J.T. McFadden, curious about him, too. "I'm sorry. I'm here about the deed to the new lot you're about to buy. I'll put my name on the lot, or at least the manor you wish to build."

"A manor, eh?" a familiar feminine voice drew Whipstaff's attention. Her voice was light and lithe. The moment she stood up, he gasped. The woman's dark chestnut-blonde hair flowed down her shoulders, angling her fair, oval-shaped face, and making her blue eyes stand out. She wore a pinkish-purple Victorian style dress and black boots, making her seem like the most interesting person in the room. The way she smiled at him made him realize how much he missed her. "Hello Whipstaff. Welcome to your new home."

*.*.*

**References:**

Casper McFadden and J.T. McFadden come from the 1995 film, "Casper".


	5. Leaving the Village

Syrena waited until after Lockslear closed the front door to his house, before she proceeded down the village. She stopped upon Lockslear joining her, extending his arm to her, in hopes that she would take it.

She smiled, not knowing what to do. A few hours ago, Lockslear kicked her out of his house. Now, he wanted to be her friend? Well, she couldn't blame him. And yet, she knew that some things were meant to last, while other things didn't.

"Come on," Lockslear gestured with a tilt of his head, a gesture from his arm, and a fair smile, "Don't you trust me?"

Syrena looked at him like he came out of a dream. She sighed, knowing that first impressions were important. So, why was this moment so different from when they first met?

"Um… yes," she took his arm with a smile, as he put his hands in his pockets, securing her arm to his, while they walked. She looked up, admitting freely, "yes, I suppose I am starting to trust you."

Lockslear looked at her in interest, pointing out, "Aslan told you I was a gentle soul, right?"

"Yes, I suppose he did," she said, remembering Aslan's words. He did say that about Lockslear. How could she forget? She looked at him with a smile, resting her head on his shoulder, while they walked.

It was nice being with Lockslear. Her world just felt complete being around him. How come she didn't notice this before, with Whipstaff? Well, with Whipstaff, Syrena felt friendship towards him, nothing further. With Lockslear, her world felt more complete, more secure, like they were always meant to be together.

Huh. She guessed fate worked in their favor.

.

"Look!" Lockslear said, holding onto her.

Syrena looked up, spotting a grey painted building with red roses painted along the building's exterior. Green stems and leaves flowed elegantly from these painted roses, giving them life and a reason to live.

Syrena watched the mural as the red roses danced their dance, making up their own tune with joyous delight. It truly was a wonder that she came to this inn. It made her day brighter.

She looked at Lockslear as they made their way towards the front door. She caught a glimpse of the signpost, before they went in the building. A red rose had been etched into the wooden sign post, right above the name that was also etched in fine letters on the signpost's wooden surface, reading in bold writing: _The Red Rose Café_.

Syrena was confused. What was a café? Did this mean that she would get to see an inn for the first time, since leaving the Land of Unicorns behind for this trip to the Land of Talking Animals? She was about to find out.

"Lockslear, what's a… a café?" she asked him, quite confused.

"It's a restaurant," Lockslear explained.

"Oh. Is there food inside this building?" Syrena said, smelling the sweet fragrance of maple syrup and meaty sausages coming off from somewhere inside the building.

Lockslear chuckled. "Yes! There's food inside!" He gestured for her to follow, as he opened the front door for them both. "Now, come on! Let's go in, before we get kicked out."

Syrena nodded, following Lockslear inside the _Red Rose_ Café.

.

Inside, Syrena gasped at the elegance of the building's interior.

All around them were floral patterned carpets, as well as rounded light oak wooden tables with black chairs, complete with their own floral-patterned cushions. Long couches were nestled along the walls, as well as long, light oak tables adjusted for these booths. Long rectangular glass windows, complete with their own grey, floral-patterned curtains, stood out along the walls, brightening the room up and giving it a warm welcome feel. It was something that Syrena missed since leaving the Land of Unicorns. She was grateful to have it now, along with Lockslear, who she cherished greatly.

Much to Syrena's surprise, there wasn't that many people in this building. She was surprised. She thought there would be more people here. So far, there didn't seem to be that many, which was good. It meant that she and Lockslear could have the café to themselves, for a time.

"Do you want to sit down? Pick a table, and we can sit there," Lockslear said, giving her the freedom to choose which table she wanted.

"Um… okay," Syrena said, gazing and walking around the room for the perfect spot. At last! She found one, a little way off from the centermost part of the room, where the sun shone just right in the room around them. She sat down next to Lockslear, who pulled up a chair for her.

She thanked him, as he sat down, admiring her, as she observed the butter holder.

He asked her, curiously, "So, how are you adjusting to your human form? I trust being a unicorn is not easy."

"It's not," Syrena said at once, leading them to complete silence for several minutes.

She looked up, right as the waiter came and she ordered her food. She looked at Lockslear, who did the same, before he pressed her with further questions. Somehow, she knew this was going to be a long morning.

.

There was so much more Syrena wanted to tell Lockslear, even as they ate their breakfast. Syrena went into detail about the unicorn gangs and pirate unicorns that she had seen and witnessed, while she stayed in the Land of Unicorns. She told him how the unicorn gangs and pirate unicorns came into being, after the unicorn Fae doubted Aslan, back in the First World.

This interested Lockslear. Syrena hadn't expected this reaction from him. She told him about when a unicorn reaches their first year, they are granted permission to work with the Tree Unicorns, as well as unicorns who were older than a year old, who became their companions.

This was how Whipstaff became her companion, and how they became good friends. It was also what drove Syrena from her homeland, the Hills, back in the Land of Unicorns. Either way, Syrena was lucky to have Whipstaff by her side, but was even gladder that she had her lover, Lockslear, by her side, guiding her the rest of the way back to the Land of Unicorns, where they could finish their deed on time.

Lockslear waited until after Syrena finished explaining things to him, before going on to say, "So, you and Whipstaff. That's all you are. You're friends, right?"

"The best you can find," Syrena said. She pointed out, before Lockslear could fall into depression, "Oh, trust me, it's not romantic! Whipstaff and I are just friends. Nothing more."

"Well, I'm glad." Lockslear recovered, "Not that I mind Whipstaff being your friend! I'm sure I'll meet up with him, too, once we get to the Land of Unicorns." He looked at Syrena, telling her, kindly, "I'm glad you found a good friend."

"Thanks," Syrena said, returning to her meal.

"Don't mention it," Lockslear said, looking at her for a moment before he, too, finished his meal and paid for their food and their drinks. He looked at Syrena again, as he said, "Do you want to leave? I mean, I'm just saying because we have a quest to finish. I will need to complete some things first, before we leave the village." He sighed, mentioning to her, "You know, I didn't plan on staying here, in this village, for long. The agreement I made with the mayor is that, once a unicorn would come, that I would be allowed to leave the village. He'll need proof that you're here, though."

"Then let's go and see him. I'll show him my unicorn self and we can go," Syrena said with a warm smile.

"You sure this is what you want? I'm not ready. I have to grab my things, first, before we go," Lockslear told her, worriedly.

"Aww! I thought you were ready to leave," Syrena asked, curiously.

"It's just a precaution," Lockslear said. "Come on. You ready?"

She looked at the empty dishes, saying, bluntly, "Yeah. I'm ready."

"Good. Let's go," Lockslear said, standing up and helping her with the chair. They made their way towards the restaurant's front doors, checking to make sure it was safe to leave, before they left the restaurant entirely.

So far, so good. Now, Lockslear hoped the mayor wasn't too angry with him, when he arrived at the mayor's house with Syrena.

.

The mayor's house stood a way from the rest of the village. As soon as Syrena and Lockslear got there, Syrena gasped at the sight of the green leafy bushes and the flowers growing throughout the front yard. The roses greeted her with joy, dancing and swaying to their tunes, just like the roses in the mural did over by the _Red Rose_ Café.

She smiled, grateful that nature had taken its course here. She looked on at Lockslear, as they climbed up the front steps to the white painted porch, in front of the two-story, beige painted house, with its dark blue shutters and pillars standing on the porch, which secured the porch's roof, while protecting Syrena and Lockslear from the sunlight. Lockslear rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer the door.

He looked up, the second the front door opened, revealing a blonde-haired maid wearing a black dress with a white apron flowing over it. The maid looked at them with kind, confused eyes. She wasn't expecting anyone at this time. At least, that's what Syrena saw from the maid's confused eyes.

"Lockslear! What brings you here?" the maid asked, concerned about him.

"I came to speak to the mayor about…" he whispered in her ear, "…about the unicorns. It's time. I brought one of them with me. You understand, right?" He moved away, watching the maid nod to him, as she looked Syrena over.

"Come with me," the maid said, leading Syrena and Lockslear inside, straight to an office, where a man with burly auburn-brown hair, tan skin, and donned in the finest green robes available to him, wrote his notes on a blank piece of parchment. He glanced up, as the maid presented Syrena and Lockslear before the man, the mayor as it were.

"Lockslear, you remember Mayor Whitmore?" the maid asked, informing the mayor about Lockslear. She pointed out Syrena, asking her, "And you are…"

"Syrena," Syrena said in introduction.

"She doesn't look like a unicorn to me," Mayor Whitmore said, looking Syrena over. "In fact, she does have a pearly white star on her forehead. I noticed that, the minute she walked in."

"Oh," Syrena said, rubbing her star on her forehead. It certainly felt like a unicorn's horn could go there, "yes. I suppose that's where it came from. When I transformed into a human, the star must have taken my horn's place."

"Well, Lockslear, if you don't need anything, then I suggest you be on your way," Mayor Whitmore said, showing Lockslear and Syrena to the door.

"No. Wait. Syrena can transform! She's the unicorn I spoke of," Lockslear said, nodding to Syrena to shapeshift before the mayor of this village. He looked at her, pointing out with great care, "Go on. I trust you. This won't take long."

_Do it, Syrena!_ Aslan's voice called out to Syrena, giving her the courage she needed to transform into a white standard-coated Hill Unicorn.

"Okay. Here I go," Syrena said, closing her eyes and focusing on her transformation. In seconds, she was a Hill Unicorn, whinnying and neighing for all to hear. She looked at Mayor Whitmore, approaching him and allowing him to pet her muzzle. "See? Being a unicorn isn't so bad."

Mayor Whitmore petted her muzzle, seconds before she transformed back into her human form, now wearing a white sparkly dress as she stood up. A white rose was nestled in Syrena's hair, pinning her hair up into a half ponytail, while keeping her brunette hair out of her eyes.

She smiled at the mayor, informing him, "I trust this will be enough to ensure that Lockslear comes with me. I wouldn't want him to miss anything in my homeland."

"Yes, a treaty will be made between the Land of Talking Animals and the Land of Unicorns," Mayor Whitmore said, stunning Lockslear.

"Come again?" Lockslear asked, confused.

Mayor Whitmore patted his shoulders, telling Lockslear, "Well, you are the prince of this realm. What do you propose?"

Lockslear looked at Syrena, informing her and the others, "No, you're right. Let's do this. Let's form that treaty. Any unicorn will be allowed in this realm and in the other five realms in the second Seven Realms. I don't know how the centaurs will react to this, but we can work with them on this task, once it's over and done."

"Excellent. I'll send word out to the leader of the Unicorns, Silvestra, and Aslan. I'm sure they'll want to hear this," Mayor Whitmore said, sitting down at his desk again.

"You mean, she already knew we were coming?" Syrena asked, looking quite confused. "Silvestra, I mean."

Mayor Whitmore looked at her again. Syrena had such kindness that he couldn't ignore. Was it enough that the Land of Unicorns remained hidden from the rest of the realms? Of course not! But he was willing to try something to unlock the Land of Unicorn's barrier.

"Of course, she knew you were coming to my house," Mayor Whitmore said, finally. "The centaurs have gone wild, but they're in good hands. They'll come around."

Lockslear wanted to protest. The unicorns and all the leaders in the second Seven Realms were ahead. Was this good or bad?

"What am I supposed to do?" Lockslear asked, quite confused.

"Well, you're free to leave. Don't worry. Your stuff will follow you, while you travel," Mayor Whitmore said, casually.

"Right. Like it's that simple," Lockslear said, stunned by this.

"According to Aslan, it is," Mayor Whitmore said, shooing them away. "Now go. I have paperwork to do."

Syrena smiled. Good. Everything worked out according to plan. Only, whose plan was it? Silvestra's plan or Aslan's plan? Aslan knew what he was doing. This much was so. But would everything work out? That's what she wanted to know.

"So, when do we leave?" Syrena asked Lockslear, curiously.

"Oh, we can leave right now," Lockslear said, looking at the mayor one last time, before making his way to the front door. He grabbed Syrena's arm, leading her back to the front door, "Come on! It's this way!"

"Good luck! You'll need it," Mayor Whitmore said, watching the couple leave his house. He chuckled, telling himself as he worked, "Good luck. You'll need it."

.

Syrena and Lockslear found Lockslear's painted horse. Very quickly, Lockslear saddled his painted horse, before helping Syrena on the horse's saddle. He mounted his horse a moment later, riding through the village, towards the village gate.

They were stopped by two guards, wearing silver armor, donned with a lion's head etched into the chest plate. The guards eyed Syrena suspiciously, as if they knew what she was up to.

"State your business!" one of the guards asked Syrena, staring at her in mild amusement. He jumped, the moment Syrena transformed into a unicorn and back into a human, all in a manner of seconds. The guards were speechless. The first guard said, still shocked by what he saw, "The unicorns have come!"

"Yes, and we would like to leave. We have important business to attend to," Lockslear said in a kingly manner.

"Um… yes, right away," the second guard said, as he and the first guard allowed Syrena and Lockslear to pass by them unscathed.

Syrena looked at the guards in angst, telling them, kindly, "Thank you!"

"Don't mention it!" the first guard said, watching Lockslear ride on, keeping Syrena in front of him and secured, as he rode across the plain countryside and out of sight.


	6. Whipstaff Manor

"Whipstaff, it's been too long," Avanna said in delight, smiling at him with motherly affection. "How are you?"

Whipstaff stared at his mother, now a human woman, as if she came from a dream. Her blue eyes told him there was more to her story than meets the eye, for they looked ancient yet carefree. Her eyes told him she was fine, living on this world called Earth.

Did she miss him? Was there some way, some small piece of advice to declare she missed him? Would he recognize it, even if she told him her story right now? He wondered that, questioning whether or not this was a dream or if it was real. Given the way he pinched his arm and looked up at her, it was clearly reality. His mother was back, but for how long would they stay together?

He wouldn't let her go now, not after everything he went to, to get to this world. He hoped it, at least.

"I asked, 'how are you'?" Avanna asked, getting his attention. She approached him, warm motherly affection resting in her eyes. "How are you? You okay?"

Whipstaff nodded, facing her. "I'm fine. How are you? Seeing you is like a dream." He stared at her, shocked, as she hugged him, allowing him to feel her warmth again, since she became human. He wrapped his arms around her, unsure what to make of this situation. Just knowing his mother was here was enough for him to bear the silence in the parlor. "You're real," he said, confirming his suspicions.

"I am," Avanna said, releasing him and smiling at him with motherly affection. "Welcome home. Welcome to Earth."

Whipstaff smiled, not knowing what to do. He remembered his task, his mission that Aslan sent him here to do. It's just… seeing his Mamma again like this was a breath of fresh air. He didn't want to lose her again. He wanted to stay with her. That much was certain.

It was good to be home again.

.

The sitting room had a fireplace nestled along the beige painted wall. A mantlepiece above the fireplace had black-and-white pictures depicting Avanna with the McFadden family, as well as a mirror with an elegantly curved, rectangular, golden painted frame.

Once again, green leafy plants were strewn about the sitting room, nestled in pots and vases, while soft, cushioned couches and chairs, decked in a rose floral pattern, were set all over the room. Small dark oak tables stood next to the couches and chairs, giving this room a unique setting, along with all the figurines and books that were set on the tables.

Whipstaff couldn't recall the last time a room appeared so elegant, as if a Unicorn was responsible for crafting this sitting room. He looked back at his mother as she sat down at one of the cushioned chairs, pouring some hot tea for him.

"Would you like some chamomile tea?" Avanna asked, smiling at him. She lifted the filled teacup, giving Whipstaff a good reason to sit down at the cushioned chair next to her. Avanna added, worriedly, "Oh, don't worry, Whipstaff. The tea isn't poisoned. I'm sorry you feel that way though, about my tea." She gestured to the chair, "Sit down. We have much to discuss."

Whipstaff nodded, doing as she said he would do. Even as he sat down, he couldn't help but notice that no one else was in the room with them. Was there something he missed?

Still, he took the teacup, trying the chamomile tea. "Ahh!" He looked up at his mother, declaring, "It's hot!"

"Oh, is it? I'm sorry," Avanna spoke in calm, serene voice. "I didn't mean for it to be so hot."

"No, that's fine. Don't worry about it," Whipstaff said, drinking his tea again, before setting it down on the table. He looked at his human mother, asking her, "So, what happened to you after the accident? I'd like to know."

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that," Avanna said, making Whipstaff's heart sag. He really hoped for better.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Whipstaff said, realizing this was going nowhere. Before he got up, his mother stopped him. There was something she wasn't telling him! Ooh! He wondered what it was that she was avoiding? He sat back down again, waiting for his mother to speak some more.

"When I said I can't tell you about my past, after the accident, that doesn't mean I'm not going to show you what happened. Sometimes showing things is the better than just telling you what I endured. If you don't mind, that is," Avanna said, curiously.

"You're going to show me? How? Do you still have your Unicorn powers?" Whipstaff asked, also curious.

Avanna placed her hand over his. She looked up at him as his eyes closed automatically, allowing her to close her eyes, too. It was time to tell him the truth, or rather show him what happened to her after the accident happened.

.

Whipstaff opened his eyes, finding he was back at his tree house, out on the lush, green grassy hills and hillocks that made up his homeland, the Hills. He looked himself over, finding he was still in his human form. He turned to his mother, who appeared next to him. She was still in her human form, too. He wished more than anything that this was a dream, but it wasn't! Seeing his foal self, with his painted coat and tan spiral horn, was enough to let him know this was the past.

He watched as his foal self approach his Tree Unicorn parents out on the hilly field, just outside their tree house. His mother, Avanna, in her Tree Unicorn form, had a brown coat and a light brown spiral horn, while his father, Winston, in his Tree Unicorn form, had a painted coat and a brown, spotted spiral horn. Whipstaff remembered this scene from his dream: he witnessed his foal self open the book and cast the red flame spell. The red flame bounced in the air, zigzagging several times before crashing into Avanna.

No! The red flame seeped into her chest, reaching her heart and nearly making her unconscious. He watched it happen all occur again, as the red flame engulfed his mother, his Tree Unicorn mother, sending her hurtling through the flames and disappearing from the Hills, leaving his foal self scarred for life.

Whipstaff jumped when the image shifted. No! He and his mother, in her human form, were in a dark world with very little light. The light grew brighter and more precarious, turning the world into a purplish haze with grey and brown soil, as well as a grey cloudy sky. He looked up at his mother's self, in her Tree Unicorn form, as she wandered throughout the realm, leaving the red flames behind.

"What world is this?" Whipstaff asked his human mother, quite convinced they were somewhere new.

"Shh! This is the Netherworld. It's where the spirits go to begin their journey, and where those that have fallen into the sleeping curse come to witness their eternal fates," Avanna spoke in fright. She shook her head, telling Whipstaff, "I was never fond of the Netherworld. I'm grateful to leave it, when I did."

Whipstaff turned to his mother's self in her Tree Unicorn form, stunned to see the golden-brown Lion called Aslan approached his Tree Unicorn mother. His Tree Unicorn mother bowed before the Great Lion, moments into Aslan summoning her to approach him.

"You have done well," Aslan told his Tree Unicorn mother, adding bluntly, "You will be reborn in human form on Earth. May you live many years in this new world."

"Thank you, Aslan," His Tree Unicorn mother said, grateful for his words of comfort and hope. She looked at Aslan, asking him, "What about my son, Whipstaff? Will I see him again?"

"You will indeed. He has his mission to complete on Earth. Afterwards, you may very well see him again, when he returns to Earth a second time. But all of this is in the future. For now, you shall go to Earth. You won't remember a thing until you meet Whipstaff for a second time, though," Aslan explained, blowing on Whipstaff's Tree Unicorn mother's self, allowing his Tree Unicorn mother to vanish from the Netherworld, right as Whipstaff and his human mother were pulled into a bright light for the second time that day as well.

.

Whipstaff looked around the room with renewed eyes. Everything he just saw had come to pass. But one thing didn't make much sense: how did his mother come to meet the McFaddens? How would they have a son named Casper? There were still questions that needed to be answered, but these seemed to be simpler questions to ask.

"After I left the Netherworld, it didn't take me long before I adjusted to this new world called Earth," Avanna explained with candor. "I met the McFaddens not long ago. J.T. and I were close friends. We grew up together and eventually married. I didn't realize I had married once until I saw you, in this world, just now. You've grown up."

"I became gruffer. It was bound to happen. There were too many deaths I've seen, so many lives lost," Whipstaff said, caught in a daze after witnessing his mother's past.

His mother caught on, for she asked, "And you still have a mission to complete, don't you?"

"I do," Whipstaff said with candor. He sighed, telling her, "I want to stay, but I have this feeling I'm needed in the Land of Unicorns, shortly after this meeting is over." He looked at his human mother, telling her, "It's important that I find Syrena, the Unicorn who everyone knew would go rogue. She's the one we've been looking for, the one who will break the barrier and allow the Land of Unicorns to be revealed to other realms, possibly the other worlds and Universes."

"Then it is time. It is time the Unicorns revealed themselves," Avanna said, her voice distant but knowing.

Whipstaff placed his hands over his mother's, informing her, "Mother, I have to go back, but I promise you: I will return and help raise Casper, even if it means my life will be over. I have to try."

Avanna nodded, looking at him with a warm heart and a friendly smile. She placed her hand on his cheek, telling him, "And so you shall. Finish what you must do here, and then go. Hopefully, you'll come back. I've missed you."

"And I've missed you," Whipstaff said, hugging his mother one last time, before they returned to the parlor to see Casper playing with his toys.

.

Whipstaff waited until Revan, Carth, and J.T. McFadden were ready to go, before leaving the McFadden house. They took a carriage to the real estate brokers. It was in agreement that Whipstaff would sign the papers, granting his name as the title for the manor. Whipstaff Manor, as it were called.

At last, they reached the real estate building, with its brown brick walls and its wide front windows, nestled next to the front glass door. The group made their way inside, noticing the building's interior had wood paneled walls and blue painted walls above the wood paneling. Green leafy plants in large vases stood against the wall, as well as around the waiting room.

The group waited a couple of minutes, before they were summoned into a meeting room with two long, dark oak tables and wooden chairs. They looked up at the real estate broker, a man with a balding head and wearing a black Victorian style suit, entered the room with the paperwork and a black-and-gold pen.

"Here. Sign here, here, and here," the real estate broker said, sitting down next to J.T. McFadden.

Whipstaff exhaled, stunned by the paperwork. "Okay. Here I go." He took the black-and-gold pen from the real estate broker, signing the paperwork and handing it back to the real estate broker, along with the pen.

It was official. The manor was now called Whipstaff Manor. The manor's origin story was complete.

"That's it!" the real estate broker said, checking to make sure everything was settled and ready to go. It was, and so the transaction was complete. He turned to J.T. McFadden, telling him, "Now, we received your payment for the manor and the lot. Aslan sorted it out. So, there's nothing left to do. The Whipstaff Manor's lot is yours."

"That's wonderful to hear!" J.T. McFadden said, shaking hands with the real estate broker. "So, the manor will be built then? I want to add a basement as well. I'm sure there won't be any problems with it?"

"No. No trouble at all," the real estate broker said with a smile.

Whipstaff turned to Revan and Carth, asking them in a whisper, "Why does he need a basement?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Carth spoke, cryptically.

"Huh. That's interesting," Whipstaff said, following Revan, Carth, and J.T. McFadden out of the real estate building.

*.*.*

**References:**

Whipstaff Manor comes from the 1995 film, "Casper".


	7. The Journey Northeast

Lockslear rode on for a good couple of meters.

The village disappeared from sight, after a while, giving Lockslear, as well as Syrena, who he wrapped his arms around her as he rode on across the green and yellow grassy plain countryside, plenty of time to keep riding towards the lush, green leafy forest ahead. He didn't know where their journey would take them, besides to the Land of Unicorns, but he hoped they would reach Syrena's homeland before nightfall.

The sun climbed higher in the sky, reaching its highest point at noon, with the blazing heat from the yellow sun beaming down on them. Lockslear stopped his horse in front of a shady oak tree, nestled next to a pond of freshwater. He dismounted, helping Syrena do the same.

They locked eyes, as Lockslear set her down. Oh, he wanted to be with her! More than anything, he wanted this dream to come true. Well, if he was lucky, he'd propose, but that could wait until after their task was done. For now, anyway.

"Do you want to sit down?" Lockslear asked, gesturing to the oak tree's shady spot, where his painted horse walked over to the pond for a drink of water.

"Sure," Syrena said, sitting down by the shady oak tree. She leaned her back against the oak tree's bark, loving nature's serene beauty and splendor. She looked up at Lockslear as he tossed a red apple down to her. She sniffed the apple with great joy, digging into the apple's red skin with her teeth. She smiled, nodding to him in appreciation, "Thank you. I don't know how we would acquire food out here."

She sniffed the air, right as Lockslear joined her by the tree, carrying two tuna fish sandwiches in their brown papers. "It's going to rain soon."

Lockslear looked up, spotting the grey clouds turning darker by the second. "Yes. I suppose it is." He looked up at her, telling her as he handed to her a tuna fish sandwich. "Come on. We'd better eat and get going." He said, wasting no time eating his meal with Syrena, who did the same, but not so much that she threw up her food.

Once they were done, Lockslear's horse ate some apples and other food, too, before Lockslear helped Syrena mount his horse. He joined her, setting out again, as light rain showers poured down on them.

.

Rain pelted down on them from the dark cloudy sky.

Memories flooded Lockslear's mind. Memories of his golden house cat mother and his black cat father on the day that Lockslear was born. Lockslear remembered his mother's smiling face, as she licked him off, while his black cat father purred and snuggled up next to him.

Lockslear loved this memory. It made sense his parents were kind to him.

His expression turned grave when he remembered his golden house cat mother laying on hers and his father's cat bed. Lockslear was six months old when he realized his mother was sick. He approached her, doing what he could to keep her alive.

"You can't die! Please!" Lockslear wept, not knowing what to do.

"Listen," his golden house cat mother said with a tender heart, "one day, you will rule. You are our first-born son." She glanced up at Lockslear's black cat father, as she said these words to their son. "Lockslear," that got his attention, "don't forget. You'll find happiness and hope… someday." She closed her eyes, sighing, and drawing her last breath. She was gone. Dead.

"No. Nooo!" Lockslear was pulled back by his black cat father, who he embraced. He wept in his father's fur, unsure what he wanted to do. "I can't believe she's gone."

"And now, you must take your place on the throne," King Forstead, a male golden house cat, got Lockslear's attention. A new memory resurfaced in Lockslear's mind. It was a few days before he turned a year old. Lockslear grew up and studied among the best scholars in the Kingdom of Forsythia. And yet, even after the loss of his mother, it wasn't enough. Lockslear shook his head. He didn't want to take the throne.

"Lockslear, you have to. For your mother's sake, and for mine," Lockslear's black cat father said, encouraging him to take the throne.

"No. I can't! I'm not ready," Lockslear said, taking a few steps back from the wooden throne.

"Nor should you," Alindor's ghost, as he appeared in his golden house cat form, said right away. Alindor appeared in the room, reminding everyone, "Everyone, I know this may look bleak, but let me assure you Parker Dooley is coming, and he's bringing the new king with him this year. Don't fear yourselves with doubt or hate. We knew this is the right choice."

"Well, I'm out of here. I'm going to find myself a house, close to the Land of Unicorns. I feel like I should do this," Lockslear said. He turned to Alindor, who smiled at him. Lockslear nodded, reminding him, "One day, our bloodline may shine yet again. But now, I cannot take any throne, not until I'm certain I've found a unicorn who is my mate. A unicorn will be my mate, right?"

"It is written in the stars that you will mate with a unicorn, Lockslear," the golden-brown Lion named Aslan entered the throne room as well, a warm smile on his face. "Don't worry. You will still have your title, and you will rule something someday. But for now, when the time is right, your bloodline will return to this land and the land of your fathers. But now, be grateful that Parker Dooley is coming here, to this kingdom, with the new king in tow."

"Right, I had better get going," Lockslear said, making his way out of the throne room.

"Lockslear!" Alindor got his attention, "Don't forget. You will be prince of our land again, as will your children."

"Thanks. I'll see you later," Lockslear said, waving to Alindor, before making his way out of the throne room at last.

.

Locksler's thoughts returned to the present, just as Syrena brightened their trail with a bit of her unicorn magic, making it easier for them to travel through the rain and the thunder. Syrena also used her unicorn magic to create a clear umbrella over their heads, at least while they rode on through the plain countryside.

Lockslear was relieved of this. It gave him some hope, at least, while they were on the road.

Soon enough, Syrena spotted a cave that looked dry enough for them to rest. At least, until the storm passed. Lockslear made his way into the cave with his horse, dismounting, as well as helping Syrena get down, just like before.

They locked eyes, leaving Syrena perplexed and in awe. She breathed again the moment Lockslear looked away, preparing a campfire for them, while they waited for the storm to pass.

"I'm sorry about the accommodations. I think the food's all right. Hopefully, the food's not too soggy for us to eat," Lockslear said, checking his leather satchel for food, only to find it soggy. He looked at Syrena, disappointed, "I'm sorry about the food. I wish it was dry."

"Oh, that's easy," Syrena said, snapping her fingers, allowing the food dry off and still taste delicious.

Lockslear gasped, impressed, "Oh, thank you!"

Syrena smiled, pleased, "You're welcome."

"So, can shapeshifters use magic? I heard unicorns can do magic, but I don't know about shapeshifters," Lockslear said with a disappointed sigh.

"Do you want to use magic? You are a shapeshifter," Syrena said, surprised.

"No, I don't think so. I only know how to shapeshift," Lockslear said. He shrugged. "Maybe I do have magic in me, but I don't know. I don't really shapeshift that often."

"Well, if you want more food, all you have to do is summon it," Syrena said, snapping her fingers, as more tuna fish sandwiches appeared in her hands. She munched on them, enjoying their fishy texture.

"Well, you do that," Lockslear said, surprised when his fingers tingled, showing gold sparks of light coming off from his fingertips. He jumped, shocked and surprised when more food appeared in his satchel. He smiled, grateful for this. "I guess shapeshifters do have magic!"

"Mm hmm. They're supposed to," Syrena said, surprised by him. "It's one of their gifts."

"Maybe you're right," Lockslear said, grabbing more food to eat, while they waited the storm out. As he sat down, he looked at Syrena, admiring her more. "You look beautiful," Lockslear said, mesmerized by her, "I mean that. You look beautiful. How can a cat be so lucky?"

"I guess I was destined to be with a cat in the first place," Syrena said, inching closer to him.

Lockslear sighed, enjoying her company. "Well, I'm glad you came. I don't think I could do this by myself, let alone get out of the village safely, if it weren't for you."

Syrena sighed. Yes, she couldn't imagine a more perfect moment than this. It was truly splendid being here with him, "You're welcome," she said, admiring him. She looked around the cave, sighing in admiration and love, "It's beautiful here. There's no bones. It's peaceful. Everything looks good."

_Crash!_

Syrena jumped, wrapping her arm around Lockslear. Lockslear smiled, resting his head against hers and smelling her sweet flowery fragrance. It was nice being around her, that much was certain.

Now, he just hoped they could survive the afternoon, while it lasted.

.

Lockslear waited until the storm passed and the weather cleared up, revealing the sun was going down in the sky. He looked up at the forest. They were so close now! He felt sure they would reach the Land of Unicorns before nightfall.

"I think the storm has passed. Come on," Lockslear said, helping Syrena mount his horse again, while he did the same. The moment they were ready, Lockslear rode his painted horse across the wet yellow and green grassy field, heading straight towards a wet lush, green leafy forest, which loomed in the distance.


	8. Leaving for Home

Whipstaff reclined on his cushioned chair, thinking of nothing else except to sleep peacefully. He opened his eyes, looking around the base with candor. It had been too long since he'd known peace. All those years of scholarly work, of not knowing his mother's fate, and suffering his father's death, were nothing compared to this journey, a journey that was now complete.

He was not afraid. No, if anything he would return to Earth. But for now, he knew, even after the days since he signed the paperwork, deeming his name be part of the McFadden Manor's name, he would never be the same again.

.

Three days passed, since Whipstaff signed those papers. He looked on at the construction site, where Whipstaff Manor was being built, wondering how the basement was being built, as well as the manor above the basement. In fact, the basement was the first to be built, which was starting to look more like a laboratory for scientists. He took a peek at the large hole in the ground, wondering what sort of magic was being used here, during the basement's construction.

He walked away from the hole in the ground, heading back to Avanna, his human mother, Aslan, Revan, and Carth. Aslan? He jumped back at seeing the golden-brown Lion standing in front of them. What did the Great Lion want?

"Aslan, what are you doing here?" Whipstaff asked the Great Lion in confusion.

"I was about to ask you the same, but I see that you have completed your deed I set out for you to accomplish," Aslan said, facing the four, "Well done indeed, all of you. Your mission here is now complete, and now a choice must be made." He faced Whipstaff, saying, "I know that some of you have already made up your minds where your journey will take you next. It is up to you where you go from here."

Whipstaff looked at Aslan with great concern in his eyes. Aslan was really offering him a choice? Well, Whipstaff looked at the Great Lion and the others, hardly knowing what else to say or do. He had a choice. That was all that mattered. But which world would he choose? Where did his home world lay?

He looked at his pale-skinned hands, covered in dirt. He looked up at Aslan, his choice made up, "I'm going to the Land of Unicorns, but then I'm returning to Earth. I'm staying here, but I know my job isn't over, not until the Land of Unicorns is freed from its barrier."

Aslan nodded. "Then I will see to it you finish your task in the Land of Unicorns. You will be more than welcome to come back to your homeland whenever you wish. Just know that if you choose Earth, you will be human. But you need not fear. I shall always be with you."

Whipstaff nodded back, smiling at the Great Lion in turn, "Thank you, Aslan. For everything."

"Don't thank me yet," Aslan said, nodding to him, "Thank me when you get back to the Land of Unicorns. It is time to open the barrier and let the unicorns be free to walk about the worlds and Universes."

"Yes, it is indeed," Whipstaff said, watching Aslan follow Revan and Carth back down the street. He didn't understand why Aslan didn't want his thanks for his efforts. Whipstaff knew the Great Lion meant a great deal to the peoples, creatures, and animals in their Universe. So, why wasn't he accepting thanks for this task or any task to come? Maybe he didn't need to, but it was always nice to say 'thank you' to people he just met and knew.

He looked back at his mother, still in her human form, as she approached him. The way Avanna looked at him, made Whipstaff feel proud to be her son. It was all they had left. Now, he just hoped he could survive in the days to come.

"I know I can't be with you for this part of your journey," Avanna said with a sigh. She looked at him, telling him, "Good luck. May you find joy where you're going."

"I will," Whipstaff said, embracing his mother. The last thing he wanted was to let her go, but minutes passed before he released her. He added, calmly and with reason, "I'll see you soon. When I get back, we'll be a family again."

"Then I'll be waiting for that moment, my son," Avanna said, watching Whipstaff leave her with a wave and a goodbye, as he followed Aslan back down the streets with Revan and Carth. Avanna told Whipstaff, as he journeyed further away from her, "Good luck. May Aslan guide you home."

.

Whipstaff stayed on the cushioned chair, his mind ready to fall asleep again. Yes, he remembered the day when he said his farewells to his human mother Avanna. Now, that time was passed and he was stuck in the present, in which nothing much happened to him and the others. He looked up, realizing that Revan and Carth re-entered the base's main room, wearing their combat suits—Revan in his green Echani Fiber Armor suit and Carth in his orange-and-blue combat suit—that they wore back in their time.

Revan and Carth were the unlikely duo that seemed to get along quite well, or so Whipstaff thought as he looked them over.

Maybe things were meant to be, but even Whipstaff could not determine the days ahead or what would become of them next. All he knew was that when he saw Aslan enter the base with full confidence in his smile, he sat up as the Great Lion approached him, keen on speaking to him again.

"It is time," Aslan said, allowing Whipstaff to stand up. Whipstaff did, finding it was time to go back to his home world. At least, the Land of Unicorns was his home world, for now. Aslan looked at Revan and Carth, telling them, "I wish you luck on your journey back to your time and to your home galaxy. The Galaxy Far, Far Away, as it is called."

Revan looked up at Whipstaff, asking him, "Are you sure you won't come with us? You'd make a great ally."

Whipstaff raised his hand, in an apologetic gesture, "No. I'm good." He smiled at him. "Besides, someone needs to check up on the Land of Unicorns, the second Seven Realms."

"Well," Revan extended his hand to him, "I wish you luck on your journey."

Whipstaff took his hand, smiling back at him, "And I you." He embraced Revan, hoping that the soldier would do well on his own journey home, too. "Don't forget about me and the Unicorns. We may need them later." He released Revan, watching the soldier smile back.

"Don't worry. I won't forget," Revan said, calmly.

"Eh… let's go. We've had enough idle chatter for one day. I'd like to get going," Carth said, drawing their attention back to reality.

"Yes, we should do that!" Whipstaff said, watching Revan approach Carth and Aslan, even as Aslan blew on the two soldiers, causing a green-rimmed portal to open up before them, in the centermost part of the base. "Wait! I just want to say something to Carth." He approached Carth, shaking his hand, until he finally embraced him. "Good luck. You are always welcome in the Land of Unicorns, whenever you wish."

"Uh… thanks," Carth said, waiting until Whipstaff released him, before they embraced again. "Good luck, Whipstaff." He released him, heading through the portal this time, with Revan following him.

"Don't be a stranger in the Galaxy Far, Far Away," Revan stated to Whipstaff, happily. He added, giving one final statement to his short, ruffled brown-haired friend, "Those living in the second Seven Realms are always welcome to my home galaxy, anytime they wish."

"Thank you. Now please, go," Whipstaff said, gesturing for Revan to enter the portal and return to his home galaxy.

"We'll see you later," Revan said, referring to himself and Carth, even as he crossed the portal, leaving the base for the Jedi Academy on Dantooine, with its smooth roads and tall yellow grass.

Whipstaff gazed at the portal's moving images, seconds before the portal vanished. He was now alone with Aslan, who looked at him fondly. Whipstaff looked at the Great Lion, asking him, "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, what would you like to do?" Aslan asked, curiously.

"Well, I would like to go home, and then return to this world called Earth," Whipstaff narrowed his eyes, telling the Great Lion, kindly, "I just want to go back to the Land of Unicorns, to see the barrier lifted, to see the unicorns are free to move about the second Seven Realms and any world they wish." He shook his head in vain, for he knew that any words he said would have an effect upon the future of his home world and the Land of Unicorns, "That's all that I ask of you and of me, too. I just want to go home and see this through. That's all that I want."

Aslan nodded. "Then, by all means, we ought to go." He blew on Whipstaff, turning to the centermost part of the barrier as a red-rimmed portal opened up before them, revealing a lush, green grassy field with a white stone, a large boulder, jutted out in the centermost part of the field, next to a couple of pavilions standing out in the centermost part of the field. Massive deciduous and mallorn trees were spread out in the area, making it clear that this was a grove. It was the Grove. Whipstaff knew he was returning to his homeland, the Land of Unicorns.

Whipstaff looked at Aslan for guidance, wondering what to do next. Aslan simply told him, "Go. I will join you."

"Right," Whipstaff said, rushing towards the portal and making it through the other side, just as the portal vanished behind him, leaving him in the sight of silver-coated High Unicorns and green-coated Forest Unicorns. He said, with a tilt of his head, "Welcome home, Whipstaff. Welcome home."

*.*.*

**References:**

The Jedi Academy on Dantooine comes from LucasArts and Bioware's video game, "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic".


	9. Back to the Land of Unicorns

This is the last chapter of this story. :')

*.*.*

Syrena and Lockslear reached the forest before the sun went too far down in the sky. It was near sunset, and yet, as far as Syrena knew, Lockslear rode up to a trail that led into the woodland area.

As soon as they arrived on the forest trail, Syrena looked ahead, remembering where she was.

"Is this it? Is this the entrance to the Land of Unicorns?" Lockslear asked Syrena, curiously. Syrena looked again at the trail, noticing it was wide enough and firm enough for a horse to walk on.

She looked at him, nodding, "It is. This is it." She knew it was the right path, because she could sense other unicorns were close now, as if they were waiting for her arrival. She looked on, as Lockslear rode down the trail.

For a long time, Lockslear and Syrena spotted no one. Even though Syrena could sense the unicorns were close, she felt they were afraid of outsiders. She jumped in surprise, the moment Lockslear stopped his horse, spotting a dark green unicorn with a light green spiral horn blocking their path.

Oh no! Syrena knew it was a Forest Unicorn, one of the guards guarding the High Unicorns' Grove. Was this Forest Unicorn aware of their presence? He certainly was, the moment he approached them with suspicious eyes and a disdain smile.

"Eh… hello," Lockslear said in greeting, timid and shy around this Forest Unicorn.

"We seek out the Grove," Syrena said, well aware of what to say to this Forest Unicorn, "I'm Syrena, the Hill Unicorn in human form," she looked at Lockslear, telling the Forest Unicorn, "and this is Lockslear. He's… a close, personal friend of mine. Maybe more than that." She turned to the Forest Unicorn, asking him in turn, "Can we go in? Is it safe for us to travel?"

"You crossed the barrier? It is you," the Forest Unicorn guard said, surprised to see her. "Welcome, my friend. Silvestra is expecting you two." He looked around, gesturing them to go forward, "Come with me. The Grove is a walk away, but it is closer with a gallop from the Forest Unicorns and your horse."

"Really? Thank you," Lockslear said, pleased.

"Well, come on! We have to hurry, if we're to reach the Grove on time," the Forest Unicorn called, running at a gallop down the trail.

Lockslear looked at Syrena in interest, telling her, "Well, it's time to go."

"Lead the way," Syrena said, gesturing for her love interest to continue down the path.

"At once, my lady," Lockslear said, riding off after the Forest Unicorn guard, who galloped ahead of them down the trail. By the time he caught up to the Forest Unicorn, he, Syrena, and the Forest Unicorn arrived at the Grove, where the silver-coated High Unicorns awaited them.

.

Syrena waited until Lockslear dismounted, before he helped her get down from the saddle. She couldn't stop gazing at his blue eyes, but also his rough features. He just seemed so right for her. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Not in this day and Age. He just completed her. That was good, right?

"Syrena! _Syrena!_" a familiar, masculine voice called out to her, drawing Syrena's attention to the short, brunette-haired man who approached her, embracing her in moments. "Syrena, I'm glad I found you. You don't know what I went through on Earth. I met my mother! She's still alive, and… who are you?" the man asked, curiously.

"Who are you?" Lockslear repeated, just as confused as the man in front of him.

"Oh, I'm Whipstaff. Syrena's friend," Whipstaff said with a warm, friendly smile, extending his hand to the man before them.

Lockslear took his hand, wary of Whipstaff. Lockslear looked at Syrena, asking her, "So, this is Whipstaff, the friend you talked about on our journey here."

"It's a long story," Syrena said, facing her two men with a warm smile on her face.

"Uh huh," Whipstaff and Lockslear said in unison.

Lockslear smiled at Whipstaff, telling him, "Well, thank you for caring for Syrena. She's everything I could ever ask for."

"And thank you for arriving here, Lockslear, Syrena, Whipstaff," a silver-coated High Unicorn said with a warm smile. She turned to the trio, telling them, "Now, we can begin with the treaty and unlock the barrier." She told the trio, calmly and with reason, "Hello, I'm Silvestra." She added, out of curiosity, even as the golden-brown Great Lion named Aslan appeared behind her, "It's time for the unicorns to be set free from this realm, and in the other realms to come."

"Right," Syrena said, facing Aslan with intimidated eyes. Whatever he wanted she was fortunate to have got to know him. She was worried he might separate her from her friend, as well as her lover. "Hello Aslan."

"Hello Syrena. You've done well," Aslan said, making his final statements known to them all, and to the Unicorns gathered in the Grove, "Let's get started."

*.*.*

That's it for the second part of my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _The Lone Unicorn_, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :) Thanks everyone for reading this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

I'm grateful I put Whipstaff's POV, as well as Syrena and Lockslear's POVs, in their own story chapters. It helped keep their stories linear, while still getting an interesting story out of them. So, while Syrena's story was peaceful, Whipstaff's story was more of an adventure. And naturally, Aslan is the instigator behind all of this. So, lots of thing going on in this fanfic mini-trilogy. :)

Next story and the conclusion to this fanfic mini-trilogy, but not the end of my Origin Series: the Treaty of the Unicorns and Talking Animals is formed, as well as what happens in the Land of Unicorns after my OFC Melissa Fickle's arrival in the Land of Hobbits and Dwarves, and meets up with Frodo Baggins, Parker Dooley, Andalis, and Andalas. :)

I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

~Aria Breuer


End file.
